joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Rodri "Dante"/Wanking Monika and Sayori to unknown extremes
I wish it was the other way around So, right now I'm gonna prove to you why 2-C is an extreme lowball both of them. And by right now I mean when I feel like updating this blog again, which can vary anywhere between 1 week to never. Until then. 5/1/2018 Ha! You underestimated me Past Rodri "Dante"! Okay, where was I? Oh right! Now, 2-C comes from being able to delete the 54 saves the game can contain in any given point, but both of them have a way better feats. Note 1: Sadly, Sayori won't end as high as Monika, but she is still important for the final result. Note 2: Even though I made this blog, I wont bother making a profile for them. You are free to do one though. Changed my mind. Monika and Sayori delete the game Both were able to delete the game leaving nothing but a message to the player, the former in the regular ending and the latter in the quick ending. Now, this isn't just deleting the 54 saves which you probably didn't even make in the first place, it's deleting every potential action that you can take while playing. Since DDLC is a visual novel, it should be easy do determine how many of these actions exist. Wednesday Depending of your first poem, the following things can happen: *Hangout with Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki think your poem is okay *Hangout with Sayori, Natsuki thinks your poem is okay, Yuri hates it *Hangout with Yuri, Sayori and Natsuki think your poem is okay *Hangout with Yuri, Sayori thinks your poem is okay, Natsuki hates it *Hangout with Natsuki, Sayori and Yuri think your poem is okay *Hangout with Natsuki, Sayori thinks your poem is okay, Yuri hates it Near to the end, Yuri and Natsuki have a discution, here you can: *Agree with Yuri *Agree with Natsuki *Ask Sayori for help Tuesday Hey, from here I can start to copy-paste! Depending of your second poem, the following things can happen: *Hangout with Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki think your poem is okay *Hangout with Sayori, Natsuki thinks your poem is okay, Yuri hates it *Hangout with Yuri, Sayori and Natsuki think your poem is okay *Hangout with Yuri, Sayori thinks your poem is okay, Natsuki hates it *Hangout with Natsuki, Sayori and Yuri think your poem is okay *Hangout with Natsuki, Sayori thinks your poem is okay, Yuri hates it Near to the end, Sayori asks you if you would go home with Yuri/Natsuki rather than her, you can tell her: *You would still go home with her *You would like to go home with Yuri/Natsuki Friday Well, this day is more complex since, for example, you are unable hang with Sayori. Still, the number of desicions you can take in the poem remains unafected, so I will still copy-paste. Depending of your third poem, the following things can happen: *"Hangout" with Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki think your poem is okay *"Hangout" with Sayori, Natsuki thinks your poem is okay, Yuri hates it *Hangout with Yuri, Sayori and Natsuki think your poem is okay *Hangout with Yuri, Sayori thinks your poem is okay, Natsuki hates it *Hangout with Natsuki, Sayori and Yuri think your poem is okay *Hangout with Natsuki, Sayori thinks your poem is okay, Yuri hates it Near to the end, you have to choose who will you be helping in the weekend, here you can: *Choose Yuri *Choose Natsuki *Choose Sayori, then Yuri *Choose Sayori, then Natsuki *Choose Monika, then Yuri *Choose Monika, then Natsuki *Choose Sayori, then Monika, then Yuri *Choose Sayori, then Monika, then Natsuki *Choose Monika, then Sayori, then Yuri *Choose Monika, then Sayori, then Natsuki Sunday *Accept Sayori's confession *Reject Sayori's confession Final numbers 6*3*6*2*6*10*2=25920 potential ways in which the game can end, that's Multiverse level or 2-B. Now, you may think this isn't that impresive but don't worry, this is just a low end. Monika and Sayori alter the script While not shown in game at its fullest potential, both can alter the script to create a countably infinite number of ways in which the game can end, with the only limit being their patience (after all, they would get bored eventually). This qualifies for Multiverse level+ or 2-A Now thats a little better, but we arent done here. Monika overpowers Sayori In the normal ending of the game, Monika less than casually deletes Sayori while she is unable to do anything. Why is this important? Because Monika did this after being erased by us, making her comparable to a 11-C being (Because, you know, when you don't physically exist, you have literally 0 Dimentions) So, if 0-D Monika has at least 4-D power, then 3-D Monika should have at least 7-D power, which qualifies for Complex Multiverse level or 1-C. "Hey, but that's not how it works!" you may say and, well, you are correct. But hey, you must leave logic aside while wanking charactes. Final results *Sayori: At least 2-B, likely 2-A *Monika: At least 1-C Bonus Buffsuki stats come from being superior to Monika At least 1-C for Buffsuki Category:Blog posts Category:Doki Doki Literature Club Category:Wanked Category:Waifus Category:Will someone ever read this?